The present invention relates to dispensers for paste-like substances and is particularly directed to dispensers of the type having a piston movably mounted in the dispenser housing. As the dispenser is being emptied, the piston moves toward the discharge opening while it is restrained against movement in the opposite direction. A press button operating surface is provided on one end of the dispenser housing with a rod being coupled with the push button and extending through the piston. The rod is nonpositively coupled with the piston through the intermediary of the locking device, such that the rod can move freely through the piston in one direction, but carries the piston with it when moved in the opposite direction.
A dispenser of this type is disclosed in German patent disclosure No. 30 45 048. The bottom end closure in such prior art dispenser housing is formed by the piston. Long storage times give rise to the danger that the contents of the dispenser will dry out which may lead to difficulty in dispensing the remaining contents.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser of the type described above with a simple means, in terms of manufacturing, which will prevent a drying or sticking of the contents even after extended periods of use, despite extreme climate conditions.